


Resentment

by deliberatemistake



Category: GyuJong - Fandom, Infinite (Band), MyungJong - Fandom, Myungsoo - Fandom, Sunggyu - Fandom, Sungjong - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberatemistake/pseuds/deliberatemistake
Summary: Resentment in his eyes...Myungsoo didn't know what it meant.





	Resentment

“Go on, I’ll try to hold off the explosion!” Sungjong shouts over the distant grumbling.

“No, Sungjong, no.” Myungsoo’s voice is louder more desperate, and he reaches for the pale boy in dark attire but Sungyeol’s long arms wound around his waist, halting him effectively.

“You heard him, let’s go.”

He is afforded a view of Sungjong’s back while Sungyeol drags him away.

“Sungjong!”

\---

 

“Sungjong! Sungjong! Sungjong!” The nurse had told Myungsoo not to scream but he can’t help it. He stops abruptly though, when Sungjong’s eyes flutter, finally opening.

“Sungjong!” Myungsoo screams, but it’s a scream of relief and joy. “I was so scared, I thought you’d die…”

Sungjong glares, then rolls his eyes as Myungsoo tries to hug him awkwardly.

“I mean,” Myungsoo says, half-embarrassed, “you could – it was an explosion!” He throws his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated from not being able to explain away his unreasonable worry.

“I am a Hostile, I think I can take care of myself.”

Myungsoo stiffens, so does Sunggyu, who is hovering right behind Myungsoo, not approaching the bed Sungjong’s lying on.

“You were a Hostile, now you’re one of us. You belong to the Peace tribe,” Sunggyu says in his calm and commanding voice. Myungsoo’s not sure exactly what but there is something in the leader’s voice that makes goosebumps erupt on his hands. Sungjong’s eyes darken slightly, no more the brilliant shade of electric blue. He looks more human, but less familiar.

“I have left my people, but I still bear the curse of immortality.”

Myungsoo doesn’t like this sad and melancholy Sungjong. He tries to make the air lighter in the room. Pulling a thoughtful expression, he says, “Are you sure you can’t die? Maybe you can you know, if you really tried-”

“I did try.” Sungjong doesn’t even blink. His face is impassive. Myungsoo doesn’t know what to say anymore. The punchline he had thought about dies in his throat.

There is movement behind him and he feels Sunggyu drawing closer. It doesn’t reassure him, not really. But Sungjong raises his eyes and looks at him.

“Is that what happened when Myungsoo found you in the river?” he asks.

Sungjong nods slowly.

Myungsoo is shocked. He has never told him this before.

\---

 

“I want to fight on the frontline with Sungjong!”

“No.”

Sunggyu doesn’t shout like Myungsoo, but his words come off a lot stronger. Myungsoo doesn’t understand. The commander doesn’t seem to like him for no reason at all. He ignores him most of the time, and when he doesn’t, he makes his life miserable. Myungsoo can’t remember the last time Sunggyu has granted him a wish

This really makes no sense, the commander’s hateful attitude towards him.

“But why, Sir?”

“It’s my decision.”

Myungsoo stalks out – is he not good enough? But something tells him that the source of Sunggyu’s resentment for him is different.

\---

 

“Myungsoo, your schedule has been changed,” Hoya announces calmly like it’s no big deal. Myungsoo glances over his new schedule.

“Why have my free times been shifted?” he asks indignantly.

“The commander’s orders,” Hoya says simply.

“What? But-”

“Report to your duty area.”

Hoya turns on his heels and glides away, leaving Myungsoo to curse at his lunch.

“Did he change yours?” he asks Sungjong, who's been calmly eating through all this.

“No,” he replies nonchalantly. “But you should go, or else you might get punished.”

“Okay.” He drops his chopsticks morosely, kisses Sungjong and stands up, putting his new schedule in his pocket. With the change in his free times, he wouldn’t have even a second during the day to spend with Sungjong.

\---

 

When Myungsoo’s request to be changed to Floor D is rejected by the Commander, he’s sure the man has something against him. It’s not supposed to matter, he would be doing the same work there, only he’ll be closer to Sungjong. But Sunggyu flat out said no.

He doesn’t know what he has done to offend Sunggyu, but he wishes he could undo it. At times he wants to ask the Commander, confront him, but that is not their way.

He remembers how grateful he was to Sunggyu when he had allowed Sungjong into their tribe, he had let him stay. Myungsoo fell in love with Sungjong at first sight, he didn’t even care that he was a Hostile. Only when he had woken up had he learned that Sungjong had forsaken his people. He believed him of course, but no one else from the Peace tribe did, except Sunggyu. He gave him a chance, that was more than Myungsoo could hope for, given that the Hostiles were their sworn enemies.

But ever since then, Sunggyu had turned against him. Surely, he can’t still blame him for brining Sungjong, not when he has grown so fond of him?

“Sungjong?” he coos, as he pulls the boy closer to him, “do you think Sunggyu hates me?”

There is no reply for several minutes. Myungsoo thinks he has fallen asleep.

“I wouldn’t know, would I?”

 

\---

 

Sunggyu paces the marble floor of the observatory. The night sky is bright with stars and constellations. The breeze is colder than it was the past few days. Every last tribesman is asleep in their quarters, but their Commander is restless. He heaves out a sigh, slow and sad.

“What makes the Commander sigh like this?”

Sunggyu turns around quickly. Sungjong’s blue eyes glint in the darkness like two sapphires.

It’s the eyes, he thinks.

“You won’t tell me?”

His gaze drops to his pink lips.

No, it’s the lips.

Sungjong takes a few steps forward.

“What are you doing at the observatory so late?” Sunggyu asks him.

No, it’s everything. Everything.

Sungjong asks him the same question, but it occurs to him that he already knows the answer.

“Your eyes are so blue tonight,” he changes the topic.

There is a small chuckle and as the smile reaches his eyes, they glow brighter.

“I have noticed you have been unusually harsh towards Myungsoo.”

Sunggyu straightens, his eyes wary.

“Are you here to ask pardon for your fiancé?”

Sungjong sighs, shaking his head. He moves closer to the stone wall, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Although, in all fairness, he was just one minute late.”

“In all fairness?” Sunggyu’s voice rises above the usual pitch. “Well, how is it fair that he gets to have you when I want you more, and you want me?”

Sungjong holds out a hand for Sunggyu, who takes it after a moment. The Hostile pulls him closer, placing the other hand on his shoulder.

“You know I owe him my life,” he says quietly.

“You don’t. You’re immortal, you wouldn’t have died.”

“No, but I wouldn’t have had this life either. If he hadn’t brought me to this tribe – no, I owe him, you know that.”

As a last resort, Sunggyu cups his face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“But you love me, right?”

“I do, I love you.”

\---

 

Myungsoo’s finally been assigned to the frontline in a battle. He is nervous but excited. Sungjong is anxious though.

“You know, frontliners have less chance of returning.”

“You’re always on the frontline,” Myungsoo points out.

“Yes, and I’m also always immortal.”

Myungsoo kisses Sungjong on the forehead.

“Do you think I’ll die?”

Sungjong doesn’t say anything. It’s not important what he thinks, but he can’t help feeling that whoever gave this order wants it to happen.

He turns his head and his eyes meet those of the Commander’s across the room. They are silent, empty. Sunggyu’s eyes then move away, falling on Myungsoo. They are full of resentment.


End file.
